


Swimming Lessons

by whenindoubtblamekirk



Category: The Oregon Files - Clive Cussler
Genre: Fluff, oregon family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenindoubtblamekirk/pseuds/whenindoubtblamekirk
Summary: Eddie and Linc find out Y/N can't swim, and, despite Y/N's protests, make sure that changes.
Kudos: 2





	Swimming Lessons

“No way,” you protest, holding your hands up. “That is not happening.” 

Franklin Lincoln and Eddie Seng both start laughing. 

“Y/N,” Eddie chuckles. “you kinda need to learn at some point.”

Your face goes bright red. “I know some stuff… enough to get me to where I need to be!”

Linc crosses his huge arms, looking down at you doubtfully. “Uhuh. And if one of us needs you?”

You scoff at the idea. “Then let’s be honest. If I ever have to drag  _ your  _ ass out of the water, then both of us are dead.”

The three of you share a laugh. The idea of you, the smallest and youngest crew member, ever having to help an ex-Navy SEAL like Linc in the water is ridiculous. 

“Still, you need to learn.” Eddie grabs your hand and pulls you towards your cabin. “Go get changed. We’ll meet you down at the moon pool.”

“Aw come on! You guys are serious?” 

Linc chuckles. “Yes. So you can either do this with us or,” he sighs dramtically before shooting you a crooked smile. “with the Chairman.”

The thought of having to learn to swim with your boss, Juan Cabrillo, is embarrassing enough that you quickly scurry towards your cabin. Eddie and Linc’s laughter echoes down the hall. 

While you’re changing, you think of the situation that got you into this mess. One comment, that’s all it took, and suddenly your two work partners are breathing down your neck. During the Corporation’s various jobs, you, Eddie, and Linc have developed into a solid team. Originally, it was just the two men, but after being asked to join the crew by Cabrillo last year, you quickly found your place with them as their third member. Of course, with you being the only teenager aboard the  _ Oregon,  _ the crew has gotten especially protective of you, so it’s no surprise that earlier today when Eddie and Linc found out you can’t swim, they instantly insisted upon you learning. 

Having changed into a black unitard swimsuit you got as a gift but never actually wore, you reluctantly grab a towel and head down to the moon pool. 

The big doors swing open, and for a second you hesitate. 

_ I could get away right now, before they even realize I’m gone. Run back to America, maybe get into Witness Protection- _

Your thoughts are cut off when Lincoln, now sporting orange swim trunks, lays a giant hand on your shoulder and leads you down the stairs. “No thoughts of escape,” he says, reading your mind. “And come on, it won’t be that bad.”

You scoff. “To you maybe.”

Eddie walks up next to the two of you, grinning. “Ladies first,” he says, motioning to the pool. 

Quickly shaking your head, you take a step back. “Nope.”

Linc heaves a sigh and, dropping his towel to the ground, turns and cannonballs into the pool. His wake sends waves rippling over the side and onto the deck. 

When he surfaces, Eddie calls out to him, “Jeez, leave some water in there for us.”

Linc grins and wipes the saltwater out of his eyes. “Maybe if you weren’t such a chicken getting in,” he shoots back. 

Laughing, Eddie places his towel next to Linc’s and gracefully dives into the water with barely any splash. Bobbing to the surface, he looks at you expectantly. 

You turn to leave. “Have fun guys! I’ll see ya later!” But before you can reach the door, the wet slapping of feet comes up behind you and suddenly you find yourself in the air. 

“Hey!” you protest as Linc walks you back towards the pool.

“You’re not getting out of this, Y/N. You need to learn.”

“No time like the present!” Eddie chimes in, smiling up at the two of you. Linc takes a step and jumps into the pool, cradling you in his arms. You quickly free yourself from him and bob next to the two men. 

“Okay,” you huff, struggling to tread water. Your wet ponytail sticks to your neck. “I’m clearly still alive. So can I go now?”

“You’ve been in here for what, two seconds? Jeez girl, slow down,” Linc says, chuckling. 

Eddie paddles over to you. “Okay, do you mind if I hold you up?”

“I’d rather just get a floatie.”

“Y/N,” his face goes serious, though there’s still a humorous glint to his eye. “Come on.”

Sighing, you nod, and he slips his hands underneath your back, gently lifting you up in the water. 

“Okay, so first we’re going to teach you backstroke. It’s pretty simple, really.” 

In front of you, Linc does a demonstration, arching his arms high above his head before they slip back into the water. Water droplets drip off of his fingertips and glint in the overhead light. 

Eddie takes your hand and helps you mimic the motion. “Thumb comes out of the water, facing up. Pinkie goes down into the water.”

After a few seconds, you get the motion down. 

“What about my legs?”

“You just kick them normally,” Linc says, bobbing next to you. 

You nod and do a small loop around the two men. Eddie gives an approving smile.

“Not bad. Maybe try tightening your core and straightening your back. If you keep your head facing upwards, you’ll find it easier to breathe and stay afloat.”

You adjust your technique according to Eddie’s advice. Though you can tell your movements are still choppy, Linc nods and looks at Eddie. 

“Now for the next stroke.” Eddie pauses, looking down at you skeptically. “Do you know the four main strokes?”

You throw him a saucy grin. “Of course. Intake, compression, power, and exhaust.”

Linc snorts. “Okay, Max.”

Eddie sighs, rolling his eyes. “Butterfly, freestyle, backstroke, and breaststroke. Now for freestyle…”

After half an hour of practice, you slowly get down the motions for backstroke and freestyle. However, much to Linc and Eddie’s amusement, you continue to flop like a fish out of water during any attempt at butterfly. 

“How about we leave that one alone for now?” Linc says while laughing. 

Eddie bites his lip, barely holding back a chuckle. “Yeah, I think you’re good there.”

The lesson ends shortly after. Drying your hair off, you make your way down the hall towards your cabin, chuckling to yourself. Looking up at the door, you jump.

“Chairman?” you ask, surprised to see your boss casually leaning against the wall. 

“Hey, Y/N. Heard you got some lessons.” He motions to your bathing suit and towel and smiles. “How’d it go?”

Your face goes bright red. “Fine,” you stammer, embarrassed. “How did you uh, find out?” You awkwardly shift from foot to foot, your face burning. 

He laughs. “Scuttlebutt on the ship said you can’t swim.” Juan arches and eyebrow at you. “That’s not the case anymore, right?”

You nod quickly. “I may not be the next Michael Phelps, but it’s a start.”

“Indeed it is. Actually, I want you taking lessons with Eddie and Linc every week.”

His words make you take a step back with surprise. “But I just learned! I’m good to go.”

“But not off the hook.” Juan shoots you a look before patting the wall affectionately. “You are on a ship, you know? It  _ is  _ important to know how to swim.”

You open your mouth to say something, but he holds a hand up. 

“ _ Well. _ You need to be able to swim well.”

“Come on Chairman!” you whine. “I swam. I-”

“Lied.” Juan looks at you pointedly. “I seem to remember asking you a long time ago if you could swim, and I definitely remember you answering yes.”

You swallow hard, remembering the conversation that feels like it was ages ago. “I mean I…” Your heart skips a beat under the Chairman’s penetrating stare. After a silent moment, you break under the pressure. “It wasn’t a total lie! Ask Eddie and Linc I could kinda paddle and tread and…” 

Juan arches an eyebrow at you, and you trail off, your protest ending as quickly as it began. His blue eyes study you, and you quickly glance away. 

Clapping you on the shoulder, he walks by you and continues down the hall. “I expect you there next week,” he orders over his shoulder. 

“Or what?” you ask quietly, turning to watch him as he leaves. 

He throws you a grin. “Or else you’ll be learning with me.”


End file.
